


Let Me Hold You

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Dom Illya, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Napoleon, mention of aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Napoleon breaks a rule and most deal with the consequences.





	Let Me Hold You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

“You are sure, Cowboy?” Illya asked once again, he kept his eyes locked onto Napoleon’s, his head tilted to the side as he patiently waited for the other man to answer him.

Swallowing around the small lump in his throat, Napoleon nodded twice as he lowers his gaze from Illya’s eyes towards the floor, “Yes, Sir.”

Another moment of watching, Illya nodded once to himself before pushing himself up from his seat, and strode over to the other man. Lifting his hand up slowly, Illya gently cupped, cradling Napoleon’s jaw, humming when the Solo swayed into his body, face pressing into his hand.

“Go to Room, undress and kneel at foot of the bed. You will wait for me there.” Dropping his hand and stepping back, Illya watches as Napoleon sways for a few seconds longer before slowly turning and slipping out of the room and down the hall towards the second bedroom.

 

(It had been one of the first rules they’d put into place when they’d started up their arrangement. No play in _their_ bedroom, only in the second guest room that they’d designed specifically for their play.)

 

Taking a breath, Illya rolled his shoulders as he went about cleaning up the living room, knowing Napoleon would be displeased if he woke tomorrow and found they’d left it in disarray. For all Napoleon’s show boating and need to be the center of attention, his need for everything to be in order was —surprisingly— an endearing quirk for the American.

After putting the space back into order, Illya flicked his eyes down to his father’s watch, noting nearly ten minutes had passed, he nodded once before moving to double check the locks before slowly making his way down the hall, back to bedroom his lover was most likely impatiently waiting for him.

 

(Napoleon disliked being made to wait like this, which was why Illya used it for punishments.)

 

Pausing in the doorway, Illya flicks his eyes over Napoleon’s naked, kneeling form for a long few moments. Illya raked his gaze down from broad shoulders, that were pulled tight and straight as Napoleon clasped his hands together at the small of his back; round, plump ass resting on the heels of his feet before moving his eyes back up smooth skin —only broken up by the odd, puckered healed up bullet hole— of Napoleon’s strong back, to the way his neck curved from how he had his head bowed towards his chest.

Letting out a soft hum, Illya made himself straighten his shoulders as he finally stepped into the room, pulling the door closed behind him, and walked around the kneeling body of his sub, towards the chair pressed into the corner.

Sitting down and rolling up the sleeves of his turtleneck, Illya flicked his eyes over —Napoleon’s long, dark lashes were resting against his smooth cheek as he kept his eyes closed— before moving back to watch his hands work the soft material up his arms.

“What is safe word?”

Breath hitching at the rough sound of Illya’s voice, Napoleon let out a soft exhale before quietly answering in a whisper, “It’s Army, Sir.”

“Good.” Illya moved to lean back, pressing himself firmly to the sturdy chair and letting his legs fall open just enough, so that if he wanted him too, Napoleon could just fit snugly between them.

“Why are we here, Cowboy?”

“I broke a rule,” was the tentative reply, spoken as if it was a question and not a statement.

“Yes. You did.” Tilting his head, Illya watches as Napoleon clenches his jaw, muscles twitching even as he keeps the rest of his body as still as a statue. “And as we have discussed, your punishment will be spanking.” Watching as Solo released a sharp breathe, Illya felt his lips curl up, in a half a smirk. "Come here, Napoleon."

Illya felt his eyes darken as he watched Napoleon slowly unclasp his hands from behind his back, moving to drop them onto the ground as he shifted his body up into a kneeling position and slowly began crawling the few short feet between them, pausing just before reaching Illya and pushed up onto his knees, shuffling the last foot into place —snugly, just as Illya thought he would— and lowered his head down again. 

Reaching out, Illya lightly ran his finger tips along Napoleon's jaw, tilting it up so they could lock eyes as Illya spoke, "I think twenty by hand should be enough to remind you not to take unnecessary risks to your life, Cowboy." Pulling his hand back. "Or will be back here again. And next time, I think paddle or belt may need to be used." Patting his thigh, Illya nodded down to his lap. "Come. Let us begin."

Crawling up and gingerly laying himself over Illya's powerful thighs, Napoleon shivers when he feels Illya guide his arms behind his back, curling one of his giant hands around both of Napoleon's wrists.

"I will not make you count out," Illya rumbles as he uses his left hand to press Napoleon's wrist into his back, while smoothing his right along Solo's side and down to grip his left cheek firmly for a few seconds before releasing it, enjoying watching the way it bounced slightly. Lifting his arm up, he brought his hand down hard twice in quick succession, causing the man to cry out.

"I think, maybe next time you decide to break rule, I should bind you. Tie you up to bed." Moving to Solo's other cheek, Illya once again quickly brought his hand down again, once, twice, three times as hard and quick as he could. "The silk ties you dislike so much would be good to use." He gently rubbed his hands over the pinking cheeks of Napoleon's bottom. "The blue ones. They look good on you. Make me want to keep you bound up in bed. Sobbing and messy while I play with you." A smack to each cheek, high up and than two more to the middle before finishing with a last smack, the crack making Napoleon cry out and jump in Illya's grip. 

"That is ten down," Illya moved his hand down, letting it trail gently along Napoleon's twitching thighs before smoothing it back up, to gently swipe his fingers where Napoleon's thighs meet his ass.

"You are being good boy, though, taking your punishment so good," Illya praises softly, fingers still swiping gently for a long moment. Lifting it up, he took a moment shake the sting out of it before bringing it down in rapid succession, alternating each cheek before stopping just before he hit ten. He smooth his hand along the redden skin of Napoleon's ass, keeping at it for long moments, watching as Napoleon twitches in anticipation for what was still supposed to come. 

"Napoleon?"

"Yes, yes sir?" Napoleon asked, voice sounding wet and rough.

"What do you need to say?"

Illya watches as Napoleon turns his head towards him, throat working as he swallows most likely in an attempt to get his voice working. "I'm sorry for breaking a rule," Solo whispers. "Please sir, may I receive my final punishment?"

Nodding, even though Napoleon couldn't see him with the way his eyes were still closed, eyelashes wet from the tears he was trying to keep from falling. Bringing his hand down as hard as he dared too, Illya watches in satisfaction as Napoleon's breath hitches, his ass bounces and his body jerks all at once.

"Good boy," Illya rumbles as he carefully releases Napoleon's wrists before gently smoothing his hands along what is most likely tender skin of his sub's bottom. "You did very good. Come." Illya carefully helped Napoleon shift the man off his lap and to stand before him, before Illya himself stood and gently pulled his lover towards the bed and laying him on his stomach. "I will go get cream for your skin. Than I think we should cuddle before seeing if we are still up for more play."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
